


Reviens moi...

by Zweim



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 22:23:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8419528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zweim/pseuds/Zweim
Summary: Lucy se sent telle l'inconnue dans une équation mathématique au sein de son monde. Et une seule personne pourra la résoudre, la délivrer de cette prison dorée. [Court OS]





	

Bonjour ! Ceci est un court OS, sans prétention, d'à peine 1000 mots.

C'est la première fois que j'écris sur ce fandom, j'espère cependant que vous apprécierez.

Peut-être commencerai-je une histoire ?

Yaoi ?

Yuri ?

Les possibilité au sein de ce manga sont diverses !

Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture !

Zweim, pour vous servir ;)

* * *

_Certains pensent que l'inconnu est excitant._

_D'autres estiment qu'il faut s'en méfier._

Je suis l'inconnue de l'équation qu'est ce monde, mon monde.

J'ai l'impression d'être une parfaite étrangère, une erreur.

Je dors, je mange, je travaille et je dors de nouveau. C'est un cycle qui ne me semble pas prendre fin, hormis peut-être lorsque la mort nous étreint.

Je m'ennuie, je me lasse de ce quotidien fade, sans saveur aucune.

 

"Hé ! Lucy ! Tu rêvasses ou tu m'sers ma bière ?!"

Je soupire longuement, agacé par ce client.

C'est un gentil garçon, quoi qu'un peu collant et benêt. Il n'a aucune éducation, tout comme ses compères. Mais que puis-je y faire ? Je ne suis qu'une simple serveuse. Une fille sans prétention, simple et jolie, mais sans plus. Je n'ai rien de particulier, j'évite de sortir du lot. La popularité ne m'intéresse pas. Et quand bien même j'en aurai envie, je n'y arriverai pas.

Je me sens étrangère à ce monde, je ne parviens pas à m'y adapter. Le pourrais-je seulement un jour ? Je me permets d'en douter sérieusement.

Je lui sers une bière à ce malotru, puis je me permets de prendre une pause.

Je quitte le bar dans lequel je travaille.

 

Dehors, il fait grand soleil alors j'en profite pour faire un tour.

C'est vivifiant, revigorant, même.

Un sourire joyeux fait son apparition sur mon visage, alors que j'explore les rues de Magnolia.

Je m'y suis établi après avoir quitté le domicile familial et, depuis, je ne l'ai plus quitté. Je m'y sens chez moi. En fait, aussi étrange cela soit-il, je m'y sens bien, comme si ma place avait toujours été là, dans cette mégapole.

Je me rends sur les quaies du port et je prends une grande inspiration. L'air iodée envahit mes narines et me redonne des couleurs. J'inspire longuement, les paupière close, profitant des quelques minutes qui me restent pour apaiser mon esprit fourmillant d'idées et de pensées diverses.

"Lucy ?" prononce la voix d'un homme derrière moi.

Fronçant les sourcils et ouvrant les yeux, je me retourne pour en connaître l'auteur.

Il n'y a personne.

L'ai-je imaginé ? Probablement.

Pourtant, je suis sûre d'avoir entendu un homme m'appeler !

Par ailleurs, le timbre de sa voix ne m'était pas inconnu.

Mais où l'ai-je déjà entendu ?

"Tu délires ma pauvre Lucy…" me dis-je à haute voix.

Je me claque les joues, puis je retourne au boulot. Mon salaire, je dois le mériter, après tout !

 

Le soir, c'est exténuée que je rentre chez moi.

C'est en fin d'après-midi que les ouvriers du coin se donnent rendez-vous et donc, par conséquent, qu'il me faut servir un nombre important de clients. Des clients à l'attitude hostile et irrespectueuse pour la plupart.

Je mérite un bon bain chaud !

J'entreprends donc de faire couler l'eau chaude, avant de me déshabiller.

Et c'est ensuite avec soulagement que je me glisse dans la baignoire, l'eau offrant un agréable réconfort. Je bascule ma tête vers l'arrière et je me laisse aller à la douce étreinte que m'offre l'eau parfumée à la lavande.

"Lucy !" s'exclame la voix de l'homme de tout à l'heure.

Je sursaute et j'écarquille les yeux avant de me redresser.

"Qui est là ?! " m'écrié-je en sentant une légère angoisse me tordre l'intestin.

Je mordille ma lèvre inférieur avec nervosité.

Etait-ce encore un mauvais tour joué par mon esprit ? Une hallucination dû à… un genre de surmenage ? Cela me paraissait pourtant si réel…

"C'est… c'est pas drôle…" prononcé-je avec une certaine hésitation.

Je parcours ma salle de bain du regard : elle est bel et bien vide. Je suis la seule présence vivante dans cet appartement.

Ne me sentant plus d'humeur à me prélasser dans ce bain si plaisant, je me rince et je quitte la pièce, emmitouflée dans une serviette peut être un tantinet trop courte. Je risque de tomber malade, ainsi peu couverte, mais je n'en ai que faire.

 

Au milieu de ma chambre, je suis prise d'un soudaine vertige.

La serviette glisse et je porte une main sur mon crâne douloureux.

Que se passe-t-il ?

Je me sens faiblir, défaillir, sombrer petit à petit dans l'inconscience.

Mais il y a cette voix, cette voix masculine au timbre chaleureux et qui me demande de rester éveillée.

"Lucy, ne dors pas ! Restes avec moi !" m'ordonne-t-il.

Je sens deux bras puissant m'enlacer et me plaquer contre un torse imposant. C'est ensuite une odeur épicée, familière tout comme la source de cette voix, qui vient chatouiller mon odorat sensible.

Mon coeur s'emballe, il bat maintenant à vive allure, alors que mes joues prennent une ridicule couleur rosée.

La main de l'homme glisse l'une de ses main dans mes longs cheveux blond, tandis que l'autre se pose sur le bas de mon dos, un peu trop bas peut-être.

"Lucy, tu dois te souvenir…" me murmure-t-il, son souffle chaud caressant mon oreille.

Me souvenir ?

Me souvenir de quoi ?

"Je t'en supplie, Lucy… je… j'ai besoin de toi !"

Il a besoin de moi ? Comment ? Pourquoi ?

Je suis nue, dans ses bras et il me demande, non, il me supplie de me rappeler quelque chose qui m'échappe complètement.

Comment diable est-il rentré ?

Pourquoi je ne le repousse pas ?

Pourquoi je pleure ?

Pourquoi être dans ses bras est-il si rassurant ?

C'est comme si ma place avait toujours été là, en dépit de l'incongruité de la situation.

J'enlace sa nuque pour cacher mon visage dans le creux de son cou.

"Lucy, tu dois revenir, ce n'est pas ton monde, ce n'est pas ta réalité !

\- Natsu…" murmurais-je d'une voix étouffée.

Je me souviens de tout.

Mes souvenirs me reviennent en mémoire.

Je suis Lucy Heartfilia et je suis une mage de Fairy Tail.

La marque de la guilde apparaît sur le dos de ma main droite et le monde autour de nous s'effondre.

Je me redresse pour plonger mon regard dans les prunelle vertes de mon camarade et premier véritable ami.

Il pose sa main sur ma joue et nos visages se rapprochent lentement.

"Ne m'abandonnes plus, Lucy."

Il me semble si sérieux, inquiet même.

Mon Natsu…

"Jamais, Natsu."

Je scelle cette promesse d'un doux et tendre baiser, que je dépose sur ses fines lèvres.

Il y répond avec douceur, à mon grand étonnement.

Ce monde disparaît et laisse place à la réalité.

Natsu, la guilde et moi-même nous battions contre un mage illusionniste de haut niveau.

La salamandre m'adresse un regard complice, tout en m'aidant à me relever.

Nous sommes prêt à nous battre, ensemble, jusqu'à la fin.

Ma place est ici.

Ma place se trouve à ses côtés.


End file.
